


Can't Stay Mad

by Lucifer_Jadezexus373



Series: Virtue and Moir [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, I really love them, it's okay tho they kiss and make up, they get into a fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer_Jadezexus373/pseuds/Lucifer_Jadezexus373
Summary: Based on the song Can't Stay Mad by Danielle Bradberry. Going to do a series. Let me know if you have any suggestions





	Can't Stay Mad

Scott laughs, bringing the bottle of beer back to his lips. Most of the team is there, and he knows it’s getting late but he might as well have some fun. Checking his phone, he sees a call and a text from Tessa, and biting his lip he types a response before changing 9:00 to 9:30 and shutting off his phone. So what if he loses track of time, he’s had a few too many. Tessa will get over it, he assures himself, as he turns back to Eric and Meagan. He runs up the stairs to her room, and by the time he’s at her door it’s close to ten.

Tessa’s waiting at the door, and when he knocks she greets him curtly, and he sees it in her eyes. She's not happy. She’s wearing a crop sweatshirt over a pair of leggings, and he’s not sure if she’s purposely trying to drive him crazy. Cup of tea clutched between her manicured fingers, tousled hair falling effortlessly over her shoulders, glasses perched on the bridge of her nose; angry or not, she’s a vision.

“Scott, guess you decided to show up after all,” she says sarcastically, her voice cutting the tension between them as she looked at him with careful eyes. Scanning for any sign that he might have been with a girl. She found none, which settled her stomach a little bit.

He took a step forward, whispering, “Calm down, pretty girl,” and Tessa couldn’t help it, he was so fucking adorable. It was infuriating, no one else could make her so angry, get her so wound up. And then he came back to her hotel room and she thought no one in the world should be allowed to look that good. She had been so mad that she almost hadn’t let him in. And then he gives her that little smile and she looks in his eyes and there was just no way anyone could stay mad at him for very long.

“You were supposed to be back at nine,” Tessa says, letting him pull her into his arms. “It’s past ten already.”

“Aw, T,” he says, kissing her cheek, “I was just having fun s’all. You could've come ya know,” he smiled, and he was right, because she had been invited, and she had said no like the responsible adult that she was. Scott on the other hand, had always been the more reckless of the two.

Not that she minded, honestly. It had always been kind of endearing, the way he just lived his life and didn’t really give a shit about what other people had to say. It was the small things to, that were infuriating and adorable all at once, like the way his hair looked after a night of partying and drinking; the way his hair looked right now.

“Still,” she says, stepping back so their bodies aren't quite so close. 

“Tessa, you’re being ridiculous,” Scott tries to pull her closer, which just makes her more angry at how strong his hold on her is and so she pulls out of his grip entirely, setting her tea down precariously on the counter. 

An incredulous scowl takes up her whole face. “You can be such an ass, sometimes, Scott.”

Now he’s mad too, and they stand for a minute just like that, staring at each other. Because they both know what’s going to happen, what almost always happens. Under Tessa’s angry stare, Scott takes a cautious step forward before saying quietly, nervously, “I’m sorry, T.”

She lets him sweat for another moment before giving in, because his wide-eyed, puppy dog stare is something she’s have to be dead to not give into. “I forgive you. And I’m sorry too, you’re allowed to have fun, you just need to make an effort to be home when you say you will.”

His whole face relaxes into a soft smile as he opens his arms for a hug which Tessa doesn’t even pretend she doesn’t want to lose herself in. Dumb arguments will always happen, and Tessa just hopes that they will always be able to work them out this quickly. 

“I love you,” she whispers, swaying in his arms. 

“I love you too, baby,” he says, and the pet name is still new enough to make her heart swell. For the first time all day, Tessa’s glad to be stuck in a hotel room because they only have to take a couple steps before they’re close enough for him to throw her pretty forcefully onto the bed. And they both know exactly what’s going to happen next.


End file.
